


Light in the Dark

by ididntasktobehere



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:47:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ididntasktobehere/pseuds/ididntasktobehere
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Finn, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**_ Rey POV: _ **

We walked down the platform of the Millennium Falcon and into the beautiful greenery that was the Resistance Base. It was like paradise. Seeing light again. I turned and looked at Ben who had a look on his face, that I'd never seen before

It was strange, but I understood it.

"She's not gone. Neither of the are." I wrapped my arms around him to comfort him. I knew what it was like to lose family. It must have hurt for him even more since he had spent so much time with the First Order.

Our moment was cut short by a familiar, yet repetitive, shout.

"Reyyy!!" It was Finn. I turned and pulled him into a brief hug. Ben was stood their, slightly awkwardly, not knowing what to say or do since he had never been on a Resistance Base before and he had been the person who caused all of this.

"It's good to have you with the Resistance, especially now that Palpatine's dead." Finn said. He noticed Poe and slipped out of the conversation.

"I can tell it's awkward for me to be around them." Ben said. "Don't worry about it. They'll get used to having you around eventually. It just takes time." I took his hand and we walked towards the command centre.

Once we were inside the command centre, we walked down a few corridors and I lead Ben to his new quarters. "This is the General's old quarters. I'm in the room just down the hall, It's number 2187." I said.

Ben stood at the large glass window, looking out onto the vast forest landscape. He seemed different.

"Rey.. I wanted to talk to you about what happened on Exegol.." He said, not once looking away from the landscape.

"You're going to have to be a little more specific as to what you're talking about, Ben. A lot happened there.." I said, walking over to him and lightly brushing a strand of raven hair from his face.

"That kiss.. Did it mean anything to you?" He asked. "Why would I have done it if I didn't mean anything?" I said, taking his hands in mine. "I'm glad we're on the same page then..." He said, leaning closer to my face and placing a soft kiss on my lips.

It seemed to last forever but we were interrupted by Poe, as per usual, barging into the room. "Hey, are you guys- umm.. never mind.." he walked out the room very quickly, shutting the door behind him.

We both started to laugh at this since Poe isn't normally known for being awkward around people. "I'm guessing, what he was trying to say is are we coming to the party later." I said. "What party?" Ben replied. "Before we went to kill Palpatine, Poe said that if we win, would have throw a big party to celebrate." Ben looked a little uncomfortable. "We don't have to go if you don't want too." I said, knowing he hates parties.

He smiled and said, "If you want to go, we're going." "Are you sure? I don't want to make you do anything you don't want too." "You worry about me too much, Rey." He placed a soft kiss on my cheek and walked out of the quarters, leaving me alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ben P.O.V** _

I don't know what to say around her. It's so different now. I don't even know if she likes me or not. It was so much easier before, I could just say something that would hurt her and she wouldn't talk to me. Now, I have to act nice around her. Why are relationships so difficult?

I stood next to the window, looking out onto the forest landscape of Ajan Kloss, when she walked in. Her brown hair flowed down her back in loose curls and a short blue dress clung to her toned body. "You ready?" She said. I completely zoned out of what she was saying. I was still taking in how beautiful she looked. "Ben?" Her voice echoed in my mind as I gazed at her beauty. "Ben?" She repeated, walking closer to me. "Are you okay?" She asked, oblivious to my thoughts. 

"I am now." I said, placing my hand on her cheek. Her hazel eyes were glistening as the dimming sunlight reflected off of them. She rested her head against my chest and looked out of the window at the sunset. 

Our moment was cut short by the hissing of the door opening and the thuds of footsteps. "Are you guys ready to go yet?" Poe said with a clear tone of impatience in his voice. He wasn't alone this time. He had Finn and Rose with him who were more dressed up that I had expected them to be. Rey smiled and took my hand. "Yes, Poe. I have never known anyone so impatient in my entire life." We walked out of our quarters and down the corridor, still hand-in-hand, towards the large hanger that Poe had decorated with lights, a large bar area and a very large dance floor which was already full of people that knew who I was.

I felt Rey's hand tighten around mine as she sensed my unease. "I'm not going to leave you. I know you don't like this sort of thing. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced you into this." She said with a look of guilt spreading across her face, looking away from me and letting go of my hand.

I grabbed her hand back and pulled her back towards me. "Don't ever feel guilty for something like that again." She smiled softly as I pulled her closer into a tight embrace. Something was off about her. There was a strange and powerful aura coming from her that couldn't quite put my finger on. That thought sat in the back of my mind for the rest of the night.

Something was definitely wrong with her since she didn't have anything to drink and was a little more out of breath that normal. The night was a blur and was over quite quickly which I was very thankful for since that night gave me my fair share of a very drunk Poe Dameron which was exactly the most eye-pleasing sight.

I found Rey after most of the other guests had left and we walked back to our quarters, still hand-in-hand. I walked over to my dresser and changed into a t-shirt and a grey pair of sweatpants. Rey was in the bathroom for a lengthy amount of time which I found quite odd since she never spent that long in the bathroom. That was until I heard the sound of retching coming from beyond the bathroom door.

I turned on my heels as quickly as I could and flung open the bathroom door, nearly tearing it from it's hinges, to find Rey hunched over the toilet bowl violently throwing up. I rushed over to her and pulled her hair back as she finished.

"Thanks.. You shouldn't have too see me like this, Ben.." She said, clearly mortified. I placed a hand her cheek and smiled softly. "Trust me, I've seen you in worse situations that this." She let out a soft laugh before allowing it to fade from her face and her eyes trailing off into the distance. I knew something was wrong. It was either two things. She knew something was wrong and was just choosing not too tell me or She had no clue and that was the only reason I had zero clue as too what was going on.

Her eyes darted back to me after a few moments. She had clearly read my thoughts. "Nothing's going on that I know off. This has been going on for a few days now so I'm going to go to the medical centre." She said. "And what if something is wrong? Are you sure you still want to leave?" I asked, hoping she would say no. "Even if something is wrong, we are still going to Naboo. I don't care if there is a parasite that is killing me, we are going. Okay?" She said with a smile on her face. "Okay." I replied, trying to mask my true thoughts.

She walked over to the sink and brushed her teeth again before leaving the bathroom and me, alone.


	3. Chapter 3

**_ Rey P.O.V _ **

I woke up at about 5 in the morning feeling nauseous but not quite enough to throw up. Something is definitely wrong. I was about to go back to sleep when I turned over and saw that Ben was gone. 

Things kept getting weirder. He was never normally up this early. I felt a cool breeze kiss the back of my arm softly as I noticed a familiar toned silhouette standing out on the balcony, watching the sun rise.

I slipped out from the warmth of the bed sheets and walked slowly over to the balcony where he stood. He seemed so tense but was calmed almost as soon as I came onto the balcony, Like he could sense me. 

"What are you doing up so early?" He asked. "I could say the same to you." He laughed and wrapped his arms around me, trying to avoid the question. "Ben?" I said again. "Yeah?" He replied, a little more nervous than before. "You've been acting really weird around me ever since we got here. What's going on? Do you know something that I don't?" He didn't respond. He just looked on into the distance.

I was starting to get frustrated and pulled away from him. "Fine. If you want to be like this, I'll find out myself." I said, starting to walk inside. "If I tell you the truth, You won't want to be with me anymore." He said. I stopped in my tracks and turned back around to look at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" I replied. "You'll see." He said, walking back into the quarters.

Time had passed fairly quickly since our early morning interaction and it was already 12:00. I could finally find out what the hell was going on with me since Ben was being a dick and refused to tell me.

He wasn't in our quarters when I left to go down to the medical wing so I just assumed he went somewhere to go and be his usual emo self. I picked up my lightsaber and attached it to my belt, just to be safe, and walked down to medical wing.

It was less than a 5 minute walk down to the wing from our quarters and when i got there, there was nobody waiting so that was a bonus. After checking in and waiting for about 15 minutes, I was called into one of the offices.

Inside was an older woman with greying hair and glasses that took up most of her face. I took a seat on the edge of the exam bed in the corner of the room, waiting for the woman to start talking. "So Rey, What brings you here today?" She asked me. "I'm not actually sure. I've been throwing up almost every morning except today and I keep having these weird dreams of.... My grandfather..." I replied, earning an awkward silence from the woman.

"Um... How long has this been happening?" She asked, becoming more serious as she spoke. "A few weeks now." I replied. The woman sighed and shook her head. I sensed something worse was going on but she refused to tell me. "It's most likely just a common sickness.. I don't recommend travelling anytime soon and have your partner keep a close eye on you in case things don't get better" She said. I nodded and walked out of the room, confused. 

I needed answers to what was causing this and Ben wasn't talking to me and the doctor was clearly hiding the truth. As I walked back to my quarters to try and find Ben, I thought about all of the possible things that could be causing this and only one thing came to mind but there was no way it was even possible. Or maybe it was..

I arrived back at the quarters and Ben was still out on the balcony. I thought about talking to him about what was going on but didn't dare. I was about to walk into the bathroom to shower but then I heard a voice calling my name. It was Ben. He walked over to mean slowly, looming over me like a tower.

"Your thoughts are awfully loud." He said in a deep voice. "You wanted to say something to me. Say it." I remained silent. "Say it." He repeated. "I think... I know what might be causing me to be ill.." I said. "Go on." He said. "I think... I.. I might be pregnant.." I said, barely managing to string the sentence together.

"You finally figured it out.." He said. "You knew?" I said. "Always." He said, placing a kiss on my cheek and turning to walk back out onto the balcony leaving me, _alone_.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this is quite a short chapter I just wanted to get it updated.
> 
> No P.O.V

"You knew what was going on and you didn't tell me?" Rey said, sounding hurt.

"Who do you think is responsible for this, Rey?"

"Why would you keep something like this from me? I trusted you, Ben." Rey said, trying to not let her emotions show.

"I'm sorry. Rey... I want you to understand that I love you with every bit of my heart.. I was angry with you at the time and wasn't thinking about you, only myself. And what I've done is messed up and if you want me to go.. I'll go. But trust me with this Rey, I will try my hardest to be a good dad to this baby." Ben said.

That was a lot for Rey to take in. She went silent for a few moments and walked closer to Ben, reaching out her hand and resting it on his cheek.

"Don't ever say that again.. That is the last thing I want.. We all screw up, Ben. How do you think I'm friends with Poe?" Rey added, earning a soft chuckle from Ben in return. "I know you and your dad didn't have a good relationship but I know that you will be an amazing dad.. I know this isn't exactly ideal but it's what we've got." 

"So, are we still going to Naboo or can you not travel?"

"I should be fine, given i'm only in my first few weeks." 

"So.. Do we tell Finn and Poe?" Ben asked. Rey sighed, as if she had been dreading that question. "I think we should wait until at least 12 weeks." Rey said. "Got it.." Ben said.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It had been at least 13 weeks since Ben and Rey's discussion and Rey was already showing. They were currently stood in the hangar of the rebel base with the Falcon ready to leave for Naboo, where they would begin their new life.

"You got everything you need?" Poe asked, trying his best to not look upset about Rey's departure. 

"Yeah, Don't get emotional on me now, Dameron." Rey said, pulling Finn and Poe in for one last embrace before walking on board the Falcon. "Solo." Poe called before Ben boarded the ship. Ben turned around and walked over to Poe and Finn who had quickly changed their facial expressions to a more serious one.

"Is there a problem?" Ben asked.

"If you so much as look at her the wrong way, We will find you." Finn said.

"Is that a threat?" Ben asked, folding his arms, becoming slightly angry.

"No, We just wanted to make sure that you don't ruin anything for her." Poe added.

"I'd be careful who you're saying that too, Dameron." Ben said before walking onto the ship where Rey was waiting for him in the cockpit ready to leave.

"What did they say to you?" Rey asked with a smile on her face, knowing exactly what they said.

"Just making sure I knew what I was doing." Ben said with a smile before starting up the Falcon and flying out of the Hangar.


End file.
